Heartache
by Ran Megumi
Summary: Menurut Sakura, dia telah tiada.


**Heartache**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warn: Typo(s), OOC, and many more mistake(s)**

 **DLDR**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Debur ombak pantai mengalun sayu. Kedua manik emerald bersembunyi dari balik kelopak yang tertutup. Lirih, terdengar jeritan hatinya yang masih terasa nyeri meski kejadian itu sudah berlalu hampir 2 tahun lamanya. Ribuan cerita berbaris dan saling menguntai satu sama lain ketika berbagai kehidupan ia jalani bersamanya. Warna mata itu dan angkuh tabiatnya masih melekat kuat di dalam ingatannya.

 _"Setelah kita menikah, aku ingin memiliki banyak anak yang berlarian di taman belakang rumah kita kelak."_

Ucapan pria yang dikenal bodoh itu tidak dapat ia lupakan. Wanita itu ingat, betapa mudahnya mahluk tinggi beriris gelap itu mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan tatapan bodohnya.

Senyum kecut terlihat terulas di ujung kiri bibirnya. Perih. Bahkan lebih. Ucapan yang di anggap lelucon itu dikatakannya ketika masih berada di bangku SMA bahkan ketika keduanya masih sibuk-sibuknya dengan masalah ujian sekolah serta tetek bengeknya.

Setetes permata cair berwarna jernih menggantung di sudut matanya. Ia berkali-kali meminta kepada Tuhan untuk memberinya luka yang lain. Namun bukan yang ini.

 _"Aku akan bekerja keras untuk membahagiakanmu. Aku berjanji!"_

Terucap sebuah janji yang dengan mantapnya ia ucapkan ketika itu. Tepatnya saat daun terakhir dari pohon sakura jatuh tepat di atas pangkuannya. Mendengar ucapan itu, apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain memekik bahagia dengan tawa tertahan?

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari tatapan pria itu. Bahkan sahabat-sahabatnya berkata mata bermanik biru gelap itu terkesan mesum dan jelas menyiratkan kebodohan. Tapi siapa peduli? Ia mencintainya. Benar. Haruno Sakura, sangat mencintai kekasihnya.

Pertemuan awal bermula ketika keduanya sama-sama masuk di sekolah yang sama. Pada awalnya, Sakura mengenal pria itu sebagai pria yang urakan seperti begundal. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Sakura melihat ada sesuatu yang istimewa pada diri pria berbadan besar itu. Singkat cerita ketika camping musim panas, keduanya saling memiliki rasa tepat di saat pria itu menimba air dari sumur untuk dirinya dan teman-temannya mandi.

 _"Daiki-chan, adalah pria mesum dengan sejuta kebodohannya. Namun dia akan melindungi orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan segala hal yang dia miliki."_

Setidaknya begitulah kata seorang temannya yang sering disebut Sakura kedua oleh teman-teman di sekolahnya. Hanya saja yang membedakan cuma- ehm, lingkar dada.

Kembali ombak tipis menggelitik ujung kakinya yang berdiri tepat di bibir pantai. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit gemas. Topi lebar berwarna jingga yang dikenakannya seolah menyatu dengan langit senja dimana detik-detik matahari akan tenggelam akan terjadi tidak lama lagi. Angin menerpanya, hampir saja topinya terbang jika tidak dengan sigap telapak tangannya menahan benda itu melekat di kepalanya. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, mata itu kembali terpejam. Memutar kembali salah satu memori yang masih tertanam.

Hari itu, musim semi di sebuah taman yang selalu ramai oleh para pengunjung yang sekdar berjalan-jalan atau berlari sore. Bunga anggrek dan tulip mekar indah memancarkan semerbak aroma khas awal musim yang di sambut sukacita oleh semua orang. Festival bunga yang rutin di adakan setiap tahun masih berlangsung pukul 7 petang. Meski keduanya di sibukkan dengan jadwal kuliah, mereka selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk berjalan berdua.

 _"Entah kenapa setiap bersamamu aku memiliki alasan untuk merasa gusar."_

 _"Apa maksud perkataanmu, Daiki?"_

Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura tidak mengerti alasan di balik perkataan kekasihnya tersebut.

 _"Aku seolah selalu berjalan beriringan dengan inti bumi. Mereka selalu melihat inti bumiku. Semuanya berpusat padamu."_

Demi Tuhan itu rayuan paling menjijikkan yang pernah Sakura dengar terlontar dari bibir tipis itu. Baiklah, Sakura akui dahulu pria itu sempat bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang penulis. Dia bahkan sempat mengikuti les sastra demi mengejar impiannya. Namun sejak kejadian dimana Ayahnya di tuduh sebagai koruptor dan sempat dijebloskan ke balik jeruji walau pada akhirnya tidak terbukti bersalah, Daiki ingin mengubah impiannya menjadi seorang polisi. Semua itu semata-mata karena ada seorang polisi yang berusaha mati-matian menangkap pelaku sebenarnya walau polisi tersebut memiliki pangkat yang tidak cukup untuk di jadikan ajang pamer ketika reuni sekolah berlangsung.

 _"Lupakan impian masa kecilmu Daiki. Kata-kata semacam itu terdengar menggelikan setiap keluar dari bibirmu."_

 _"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu. Bagaimana jika prosesi pemberkatan berlangsung? Apa kau akan mengatakan, 'hentikan Daiki. wajahmu tidak cocok mengatakan janji semanis itu' begitu?"_ ujarnya sembari menirukan suara wanita tanpa melupakan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

Sontak gadis itu tertawa. Menyenangkan jika Daiki sudah sebal seperti ini. Wajahnya sangat mengocok perut jika sudah berakting menjadi sosok yang berbeda.

 _"Jika kau meminta aku menghentikanmu saat itu, maka selamanya kau akan bersujud untuk meminta itu padaku."_

Garis matanya melengkung. Menandakan sesuatu yang bahagia tengah di rasakannya. Senyumnya terlihat menawan karena memang paras cantik sudah menjadi miliknya sejak ia bayi.

Suasana pantai sudah mulai sepi pengunjung. Kecuali para pemuda dan pemudi yang masih ingin mengabadikan diri mereka dengan cakrawala jingga melalui jepretan kamera. Silih berganti mereka berfoto satu sama lain dengan berbagai engel. Bahkan salah satu turis juga turut mengabadikan momen tersebut. Sempat seorang wanita muda menghantam pelan punggung Sakura ketika asik bermain kejar-kejaran bersama kekasihnya. Namun hal itu tidak membuat Sakura marah, wanita itu hanya melontarkan senyum dan membiarkan pelakunya pergi begitu saja. Itulah Sakura, meski keadaanya berbeda, ia tetaplah Sakura yang baik seperti Sakura yang dahulu.

Aomine Daiki, telah berhasil lulus setelah menjalani pelatihan di akademi kepolisian selama 3 tahun terhitung setelah ia mengentaskan kuliahnya selama 3 tahun juga. Usianya sudah menginjak 25 tahun. Namun sikapnya tidak beda jauh dengan remaja ingusan yang baru lulus sekolah menengah pertama, jika berada di dekat kekasihnya tentunya.

 _"Semua keputusan kuserahkan padamu."_

Suara Sakura terdengar lirih dan hampir menyatu dengan dentingan sendok yang berbenturan dengan cangkir keramik cantik bermotif garis biru mengelilinginya.

 _"Jika kau berkata 'tidak', aku bersumpah tidak akan menandatangani surat bodoh itu."_

Katanya untuknya yang kesekian kalinya. Yang dimaksud Daiki dengan surat bodoh adalah surat pindah tugas yang di berikan padanya. Kantor di tempat dia bekerja menugaskan dirinya untuk berpindah tugas sementara ke Ukraina untuk menangkap buronan kelas kakap yang kabur dari penjara dan menangkap mafia pengedar narkoba.

 _"Untuk apa aku berkata tidak? Justru aku senang. Karena itu artinya kemampuanmu di akui oleh mereka."_

 _"Kau yakin?"_

 _"Tentu."_

Senyuman tulus membingkai wajah keduanya.

 _"Setelah aku kembali, aku berjanji akan segera melamarmu."_

Perkataan Daiki benar-benar membuatnya bahagia. Setidaknya meski akan segera di tinggal untuk bekerja dinas, sikap Daiki yang begitu manis semakin menambah kesan romantis di meja yang sudah di siapkan sedemikian rupa oleh pria itu. Berhias mawar merah dan lilin kecil, di dalam rumah yang baru saja Daiki beli 2 bulan yang lalu.

Anggukan lembut menjadi jawaban dari perkataan terakhir Daiki padanya. Iya. Perkataan terakhir. Benar-benar perkataan terakhir yang Sakura dengar.

Januari saat itu tidak berbeda dengan januari di tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Sakura masih duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan kesibukan biasa melayani para nasabah yang ingin membuka rekening mereka, juga mengeluhkan pemblokiran yang di lakukan oleh pihak bank secara sepihak karena mereka lupa membayar tagihannya.

Rambut berwarna merah jambu yang biasa ia gerai terlihat di kuncir setinggi mungkin. Satu jepit kecil tersemat untuk menghindari poninya yang tidak panjang juga tidak pendek mengenai matanya. Rencananya sepulang bekerja, Sakura akan ditemani sahabatnya bernama Tenten untuk pergi ke salon langganannya.

Rambutnya sudah memanjang sejak 3 bulan yang lalu Daiki meninggalkannya tanpa kabar. Sakura tahu bagaimana keadaan disana dan gadis itu tidak pernah menuntut Daiki untuk menghubunginya secara terus menerus.

Suara televisi mengalihkannya secara sadar. Tampak terlihat sosok pria yang sangat dia kenali muncul di layar kaca. Bukan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Melainkan hanya selembar kartu identitas yang sengaja di close up agar para penikmat acara mengetahui siapa-siapa saja yang menjadi korban ledakan bom di Ukraina akibat perang saudara.

 _"Da-i-ki.."_

Gurat awan membingkai indah cakrawala. Perlahan matahari mulai tenggelam bersembunyi untuk kembali esok hari. Hingga saat ini, Sakura merasa Daiki adalah matahari yang tengah bersembunyi dan akan muncul kembali seiring berjalannya waktu. Namun hingga dua puluh empat purnama berlalu, batang hidungnya 'pun tak tampak.

"Tuhan.. apakah dia pergi? Kapan dia akan muncul kembali seperti matahari?" lirihnya pilu.

Suara serak yang hanya dapat di dengar oleh Sakura sendiri mengalun. Garis bibirnya terlihat turun dan perlahan genangan air mulai merembes melalui celah matanya. Di tengah keramaian ia menarik diri. Tidak ada satupun hal yang dapat mengobati rasa sakitnya selain kembalinya Daiki kekasihnya.

"A-ku.. mencintainya." tuturnya tanpa suara.

Tampak di ujung pantai, seorang gadis bermanik _hazel_ menatap Sakura sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ia bersandar pada body mobil, menunggu dan bersabar hingga Sakura kembali menoleh padanya dan mau di ajak untuk kembali. Pulang.

Ctek..

Suara pengait kaleng soda menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan.

"Apakah sudah lama menunggu?" tanya seorang pria sembari memberikan kaleng soda di tangannya pada sang gadis.

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak. Baru satu jam kami disini."

Lawan bicaranya beralih pada Sakura yang terlihat masih di posisi awalnya.

"Dua tahun harusnya sudah cukup untuk menyembuhkannya." ucap pria berjuluk 'megane' itu.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu betapa dia mencintai penghianat berdaki itu." sambar si gadis penuh dengan nada kebencian. "Seandainya saja waktu itu aku cepat membawanya ke salon, mungkin Sakura tidak akan pernah melihat tayangan itu." katanya dengan mimik wajah meremehkan.

"Tapi bagaimanapun dia tetap akan tahu pada akhirnya."

"Setidaknya dia tidak melihat secara langsung dan mendengarnya dariku. Dengan begitu aku bisa memberinya bumbu-bumbu di ceritaku agar Daiki terlihat seperti layaknya penghianat."

Pria berkemeja abu-abu itu tertawa.

"Apa masih tidak ada perubahan?" tanya gadis itu bersidekap.

Pria _megane_ itu menggeleng. "Belum. Sakura masih beranggapan bahwa kekasihnya meninggal akibat ledakan bom."

"Apa kau tidak pernah menjelaskan kenyataan yang sebenarnya, Shintaro?"

Shintaro diam sesaat lalu membusungkan dadanya untuk menarik napas. "Percuma. Penderita _Skizofrenia_ hanya meyakini apa yang ada di pikirannya. Otaknya masih menstimulasi dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri tentang khayalan yang dibuat-buat sendiri olehnya. Sebenarnya tidak seharusnya ini terjadi. Namun karena rasa cintanya yang begitu dalam pada Daiki membuatnya berada di titik teratas depresi dan pada akhirnya hanya akan ada delusi demi delusi yang terekam di otaknya." tuturnya.

Tenten menggeleng penuh senyum. "Andai kau bukan sahabatku, mungkin kini aku akan berlutut memintamu menjadi kekasih.."

"Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam. Neji masih hidup dengan anggota tubuh yang masih sempurna dan sehat." selanya memalingkan wajah pada Sakura.

"..simpananku." imbuh Tenten di akhiri gelak tawa.

Wajah Shintaro sontak memudar menjadi merah.

"Baiklah nona Hyuuga, aku harus menemui pasienku dulu. Kau, tunggu di sini hingga aku membawanya kembali." kata pria itu berlari kecil ke arah Sakura.

Langit jingga sudah hilang dari pandangan. Tenten menyeruput minumannya sembari melihat Shintaro sahabatnya yang mulai tampak kecil dari kejauhan. Menangisi keadaan sahabatnya sudah ia lakukan sejak lama. Kini ia hanya bisa mengandalkan sahabat lamanya untuk menyembuhkan Sakura.

Gadis itu tersenyum getir melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Sakura ketika menyadari kehadiran Shintaro. Dibiarkannya selembar koran lama yang tergeletak di atas mobil terbang ke arah pantai. Ia tidak peduli air laut melenyapkan serpihan demi serpihan kertas itu. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya jengkel ketika mengingat kertas itu adalah, adanya foto dua manusia yang tengah melaksanakan pemberkatan dengan senyum sumringah bertuliskan,

 _ **"Pernikahan Komandan Aomine Daiki dan putri semata wayang Perdana Menteri Ukraina akan ditayangkan secara langsung."**_

 **The End**

 **Selamat pagi, siang, sore ataupun malam. Selamat juga buat yang udah move on dari mbak/mas mantan XD *slap***

 **Baiklah, A/N singkat aja :"* Fanfic ini ada karena requestan dari Hajma yang menginginkan pair Aomine x Sakura atau Aomine x Tenten. Nah berhubung AoTen udah pernah bikin, jadilah fanfic AoSaku ini XD Entah ini fanfic apa, genrenya juga tak dapat di deteksi lol :v Krisar bisa disampaikan di kotak review :)) Daaann.. apakah kalian paham sama jalan ceritanya? Ini alurnya maju mundur syantik emang. Semoga kalian paham ya? Jikalau ada kesalahan, boleh kasih kritik dan sarannya (U,U)**

 **Btw, terimakasih untuk Hajma yang udah mempercayakan pair favoritnya untuk saya bikinin fanfic. Maaf kalo absurd dan bikin mual XD Maaf juga kalo lama *har har***

 **Dan sebagain Author yang lebih senior, sudilah kiranya kasih masukan untuk daku yang pemikirannya lamban ini dear :"3 *slap* XD**

 **Okelah. Akhir kata, see you minna!**

 **Ran Megumi sign out~!**


End file.
